


无题

by haishangxcg



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F, 肖钱 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haishangxcg/pseuds/haishangxcg
Relationships: 钱蓓婷/孔肖吟
Kudos: 41





	无题

无题  
极度ooc

湾仔码头直播完，大家就各自互道晚安回了房间。  
不得不说今天的服装组真的怪，很怪。非让自己穿大红袍坐中间，旁边的小孔也是一身红，不知道的还以为两人结婚呢。这不，旁边伴郎伴娘都齐活了。  
钱蓓婷直挺挺的瘫在床上，刚随便冲了冲澡，准备刷会手机就睡了，口袋房间里粉丝问有没有古装自拍，好像太累了，当时没记得拍。本来约了孔肖吟一块拍一张的，结果她跟tako两个人结束后一直黏在一起也没空出功夫来，那自己就识趣的先回来了。  
神不知鬼不觉的用小号点进了肖钱的超话，果然超话里普天同庆放鞭炮，粉丝们纷纷打了鸡血般的截屏发图，再细小的动作和肢体接触都被福尔摩斯们找了出来。不知不觉自己也露出了姨母笑，好像确实蛮配的，自己也就一般般帅啦。  
突然刷到的另一张动图让钱蓓婷的笑容凝固了，tako一脸迷离的朝着孔肖吟的侧脸亲去，虽然屏幕上的孔肖吟及时向右偏过头去。但底下粉丝的评论彻底扎了钱蓓婷一刀，“哇，你看姐姐偏头之后那个强压嘴角的笑容啊！”“姐姐还是懂分寸的，毕竟有镜头嘛，回去之后可不一定了…”  
OK，这两人好像更配。突然一股无名怒火涌上心头，脑海里回放着这两人近来的种种，这社会主义姐妹情可是真的好……现在的心情像极了，b50后台钱蓓婷看着两人的9to9的电梯表演时，那种一万只蚂蚁爬过去的窒息感。  
所以，自己到底在生气什么，钱蓓婷自己也不知道。她跟孔肖吟是什么关系啊，好队友，好闺蜜，然后所谓正教cp，确实也只是cp嘛。  
一旁的大c抬头看着钱蓓婷的脸色阴晴不定，有些担心的问了问，“怎么了小钱，今天工作太累了嘛，看你脸色不太好啊。”  
“没事，就是饺子太难吃了，现在有点恶心。”  
撒谎，有个小人跳到钱蓓婷的脑子里叫嚷着。  
明明因为孔肖吟坐在旁边吃饺子都香多了，当时还想着要是再来两包可以多待一会就好了。  
钱蓓婷正准备倒头大睡，手机又震了震，“浅钱，我充电宝好像还在你包里，你给我送过来呗，么么哒…”  
是哦，走的时候跟tako聊的那么嗨，哪还记得东西落在我这，现在想起我来了，合着我就是一保管东西的，我是你的小奴隶嘛？不送，要拿自己过来拿。

十分钟后，钱蓓婷穿着睡衣拿着孔肖吟的充电宝顺便带了点小零食站在了孔肖吟房门口。其实，助人为快乐之本嘛。我才不会承认我是想在睡前再看看你。  
咚咚咚，“来啦来啦。”  
听着那人飞过来的脚步声，钱蓓婷特意变了变表情准备严肃点，放下东西就走，我可是很高冷一女的。  
孔肖吟打开门就看到某人一脸盐的不行的表情，然后随手把充电宝递给了自己，眼看右脚已经朝离开的方向迈去了。  
“就走啦?”  
“昂。”  
“不进来玩玩啊?”  
玩?大晚上有什么好玩的?钱蓓婷坐在孔肖吟的沙发上这么想着。  
“你咋这么快就换睡衣啦，你要到我屋睡啊?”孔肖吟给钱蓓婷开了一罐快乐水。  
“谁要跟你睡啊，我可不想锁喉耳光伺候，我要见到明天的太阳。”钱蓓婷把孔肖吟怼到没话说。  
“不是说结束了合照嘛，我一转头你就不见了，问大c她说你都到房间了。”孔肖吟有点小不爽，其实她叫钱蓓婷过来是想拍个合照的，她回来之后还特意补了个妆。  
“你聊天聊那么嗨，哪还有功夫理我啊。”  
酸，真的酸。孔肖吟已经闻到了空气里的醋味，原来有人在闹小别扭，仔细想想这阵子确实没好好跟她的鸭鸭聊过天了。  
正当孔肖吟准备甜言蜜语一番，钱蓓婷被醋泡坏了脑子来了一句。  
“我看最近b格大势啊，小孔你得好好把握啊，而且tako确实也挺喜欢你的啊。”  
孔肖吟哑然失笑，嘴角有些抽搐。  
“你刚才说，让我跟别人卖cp，嗯?”  
钱蓓婷浑然不觉气氛的变化，“你卖的cp又不少，不都挺成功的嘛，三肖不错，山兔也挺好，我其实觉得咋俩没啥cp感，唉，你说你那时候咋想的，咋俩怎么就组了个正教cp呢？”  
孔肖吟眼角有些泛红了，声音也有点颤抖，“你的意思是我是在故意卖咋俩的cp?”  
钱蓓婷终于察觉到了自己的失言，这么讲好像有点伤人，“那个小孔啊…我不是那个意思，我就是随口一说…”钱蓓婷尴尬地赔着笑，今晚脑子绝对被驴踢了。  
孔肖吟冷笑一声，“那你觉得我现在跟谁组cp比较好。”  
钱蓓婷不知道该不该回答这个问题，有点腿软，有点想跑，孔肖吟现在好恐怖啊。  
“说啊，怎么不说了。”  
“小孔，我想起来那个胖胖饿了，该给它喂吃的了。”  
孔肖吟举了举手机，“真把姐当二傻子，哪家猫半夜一点起床吃饭。”

钱蓓婷语塞，她知道孔肖吟在生她乱说话的气，但这也不完全是假话啊，不管了随便说两句走了得了。  
“tako吧，她那么喜欢你，我看你俩配一脸，社会主义姐妹情多好。”  
“哦，她喜欢我我就要跟她组cp啊?”孔肖吟摆着一张臭脸，步步紧逼把钱蓓婷堵在了床边。  
“这…这不挺…挺好嘛。”钱蓓婷心虚的后退，感觉自己今晚小命不保。  
“那你怎么不管我喜欢谁…我想跟谁待一块你怎么不管啊…”  
这句话把钱蓓婷给问住了，难道不喜欢tako，喜欢孙芮?  
“得得得，你喜欢谁就跟谁组行吧，你就当我不会说话行了吧，我是大傻子行了吧。”钱蓓婷推开孔肖吟就要往外跑，孔肖吟一个拦腰抱又把钱蓓婷甩回了床上。  
“没错你就是大傻子，我喜欢那个人也是个大傻子，天天傻不愣登的就知道吃飞醋，全世界都看得出来我喜欢她，只有她搁那磨磨唧唧的怕这又怕那的，到头来还要我跟别人组cp，你说她傻不傻。”孔肖吟难得说这么长一段话不嘴瓢，是真生气了没错，等一等她说喜欢谁?  
看着坐在床上的人八字眉一步步起飞，孔肖吟成功被气笑。  
“笨蛋，我说喜欢你。”  
“你刚刚…在跟我表白?”  
“阿，不行嘛。”  
“是不是…有点…点不正式。”

孔肖吟不知道钱蓓婷脑子里都装了些啥，于是开始解裤腰带。  
钱蓓婷以为孔肖吟要打她，“不是，别动手阿。”  
“那你还想咋的，裤子我都脱了，你还要我多正式。”

小孔，你现在不是不正式，你是不正经。  
犯罪嫌疑人钱某把她的孔大哥一把拉过，一个翻身就吻了上去，以后，只有我的吻你不能躲。

两个人忘情的吻着，钱蓓婷胡乱拽着孔肖吟的牛仔裤，然后连同湿漉漉的底裤一同扯下，隔着背心吻着孔肖吟的腹肌。  
孔肖吟搂着她的脖颈往上拉，再多亲我一会，我想尝你嘴巴的味道很久了，从这张嘴里能说出那么多让人开心话，我想试试到底有多甜。  
两个人津液交换，随着孔肖吟喉头的上下攒动被尽数吞入腹中，钱蓓婷的手探进衣服里，孔肖吟觉得全身都要烧起来，不可压抑的放出一声呻吟。  
钱蓓婷仅剩的理智被冲垮了，一个用力直接把背心从底部撕开来，然后一个用力直接撕成了破布。  
孔肖吟的营养未免太好了点，胸前的两座山峰让钱蓓婷迷了眼睛，看着身上的人呆呆的咽口水，孔姐心里的小人鼻子翘到天上去了，“小样，栽姐手里了吧。”  
孔肖吟伸手拍了拍一张小圆脸，“憋呆着了，拿出你吃奶的力气来。”  
这句话成功调戏到了钱蓓婷，因为说着这句话的时候孔肖吟特意把胸往上挺了挺，让这两座山峰离某人的嘴再近一点。眼前突然来的“巨大”压力，这谁顶得住。  
钱蓓婷的脸唰的一下就爆红了，连带着眼球都充血，整个人都轻飘飘的，撑着床的双手止不住的发抖。这时孔肖吟有点耐不住性子了，于是曲起双腿就往钱蓓婷腰窝上合拢，钱蓓婷一个脱力就掉在了孔肖吟身上。  
于是半天没有动作。  
场面一度非常尴尬…  
“不会闷死了吧。”孔肖吟有点担心的把趴在胸上的小脑袋提溜起来。  
哪成想，钱蓓婷一脸委屈的看着身下已经脱个精光的姐姐，“小孔，你知道下一步干什么吗?”  
孔肖吟白眼已经快翻天上去了，你都不知道?老娘能知道?  
“干什么???干我啊!!!”

于是某鹅愤怒的把某鸭衣服扒了个精光，两个人坦诚相见，相顾无言，终于不知道是哪根筋搭错了。  
“要不咋俩看篇同人文学习一下吧?”  
“爱咋咋的，你再不行，姐要穿衣服了，冻死我啦!”

“钱蓓婷，你行不行啊?”  
“这回肯定行!”

钱蓓婷信誓旦旦，像所有同人文说的那样先有一个绵长的法式热吻，吻得这只鹅头昏脑涨，再上下其手照顾一下胸前的两只“大兔子”。拍了拍屁股，确实不太翘，但是手感还是不错的，然后捏住脚踝不让她乱动从小腿一路吻上，留下暧昧的水痕，与那秘密花园溢出的“爱意”相融合。  
有点犹豫，但还是将手探向了那个禁忌之地。我会让你幸福吗?我还不知道呢，但是我想先让你快乐，因为守护你的笑容是我在这里的意义啊。

刚进去，孔肖吟就疼的直骂人，“啊…啊，钱蓓婷你不会轻点啊，疼死老娘了!”  
“啊!疼…嘶，钱蓓婷!!!”  
“钱蓓婷!痛痛…呜呜呜。”  
“钱蓓婷你混蛋，疼死老娘了!”  
“啊！钱蓓婷，出去，你给我出去!”  
“啊…呜呜呜，啊…嘶。”

钱蓓婷欲哭无泪，我也想出去啊。  
“小孔，你也夹的我疼死了，X﹏X。”

终于在孔肖吟骂街骂了半个小时后，两个人的节奏开始合拍起来，这个夜晚才真的走向暧昧。

“小孔，你累不累啊。”钱蓓婷喘着粗气看着身下满脸潮红的人，她已经有点跪不住了，这席梦思该换一个了钱蓓婷这么想着，手也酸的有些抽筋了。  
“钱蓓婷，你…用…用上吃奶…的…的力气了吗。”钱蓓婷的汗一滴一滴往孔肖吟脸上落下，生理性的眼泪模糊的她连钱蓓婷的脸都看不清，只是虚虚地把手搭在钱蓓婷的脖子上。  
钱蓓婷一听这话就知道，这只鹅今晚上是要大吃一顿了，自己这腰才刚用就得折。  
“孔肖吟，你…得再多给我点时间，我…我得再好好学学。”

瞧你这没出息的样。  
孔肖吟一个挺身坐了起来，直接跨坐到了钱蓓婷身上，“换只手，大傻子。”  
让钱蓓婷把手摆好，这家伙力气是小点手还是挺长的嘛。  
于是在鸭鸭的注视下，上下挺动着腰身，把那些快乐的喘息全部灌到那个人的右耳里，然后用最颤抖又诚实的声音说出我爱你!  
我也爱你!

第二天两人睁开眼睛看着房间里的狼藉 故作深沉地讨论了一番。  
“咋俩还是低调点，先地下一段时间。”  
“咳咳…行”孔肖吟嗓子已经彻底哑了。

孔肖吟抓过手机一看，群里消息已经爆炸。  
凌晨1:30  
“什么声音，我的妈是小孔吧🧐”

凌晨1:42  
“孔姐，你的女高音不错。=͟͟͞͞ʕ•̫͡•ʔ”  
“妈呀，小钱太猛了一嗲。🙊”

凌晨2:00  
“孔肖吟!你两要不要人睡觉🤬”  
“孔姐你让小钱休息吧😵”

凌晨2:33  
“好了，我已经听你喊了53句钱蓓婷了， 什么时候能歇一歇。😭”  
“救命啊…放过我们吧，我还小。🙄”

早晨8:55  
“你们猜她两醒了没| ᐕ)⁾⁾”  
“你们猜早上她两还继不继续(｡•̀ᴗ-)✧”  
“你们猜今晚还继不继续🤨”  
“我觉得该给小孔送点胖大海🤔”  
“小钱也该送点补品🤭”

上午11:18  
“我觉得我现在应该杀了你们灭口🤐”  
——by real小孔

孔肖吟现在就是想死，非常想死，中心的隔音可以再差一点吗。  
钱蓓婷被孔肖吟踹下了床，乖乖跪在床边，“没事没事，你要实在难受，今晚我也叫，叫的比你还大声行了吧。”


End file.
